pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Wazowski
Michael "Mike" Wazowski is the deuteragonist in Monsters, Inc. and the protagonist in Monsters University. His voice is performed by the comedian Billy Crystal. Mike is a light green spherical monster with one large green eye, two small horns on his head, and thin arms and legs attached to either side of his torso. ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Mike is Sulley's best friend and working partner at Monsters, Inc.. He is also Celia Mae's boyfriend and seems to be watched at by Roz who awaits for his paperwork. While at Harryhausen's for Celia's birthday, Sulley appeared out of nowhere to tell Mike that he had lead a human girl into the monster world. Putting her into a Monsters, Inc. gym bag, Sulley tried to show him, but the human girl got out of the bag and wreaked havoc all over the restaurant. The two secretly took her out before the CDA found her and disinfected the entire restaurant. When they learn that their boss, Mr. Waternoose, and Randall are in on a scam of draining children of screams, Sulley tricks Waternoose into confessing, while Mike records the confession and smugly replays it to watching C.D.A agents. Sometime after the film, Mike's low-budget company play ''Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me that he has starred in, written, directed, and produced comes in front of the audiences. ''Mike's New Car'' In the short, Mike is now the protagonist of his own story. He has brought a new six-wheel drive car, and wants to show it to Sulley. When they both get in the car, Sulley accidentally ruins the brand-new car and injures Mike. In the end, Mike speeds off and wrecks the car completely. ''Monsters University'' ]]Mike is set to reappear in the prequel. He is smaller and wears a retainer. In the trailer, we follow him on his way to Monsters University, where he gets off his bus there, then gets an ID, room key, and finds Sulley to be another scaring major, and so they are introduced. "Mike Wazowski’s lifelong dream is to become a Scarer at Monsters, Inc.—and he’s sure he knows just how to do it. Ever since he was a young monster, Mike’s had his eye on Monsters University, home of the world’s top Scare Program. Now a freshman and hopeful Scare student, he’s well versed in the rich history, theory and technique required to reach his goal, and the little green one-eyed monster has more confidence, enthusiasm, determination and heart than all of his classmates combined. But unexpected roadblocks derail Mike’s plans and he’s forced to team up with a group of misfit monsters and an unlikely ally to give it the old college try and pull off the biggest coup in the University’s history."New Character Posters – Meet the Monsters of Monsters University Mike Wazowski is first seen as an elementary student attending Mrs. Graves' class visiting Monsters Inc. as part of a field trip. During the field trip, Mike accidentally walks past a safety line, but is pulled back by a monster named Frank McCoy, who attends Monsters University. Because of this Mike wanted to work at Monsters Inc. as a scarer and attend Monsters University to learn how to scare humans. On the first day at college Mike's roommate is revealed to be Randall Boggs (his and Sulley's eventually archenemy) who has a hard time camouflaging himself with his glasses on. While attending SCAR 101 at Professor Knight's class Mike runs into a student named James P. Sullivan, who despite his frightening appearance acted anything but one. Dean Hardscrabble, the school's headmistress and a famous Scarer then flies into Prof. Knight's classroom and tells all of the students that they all had to complete a final exam to enter the Scaring Program and if they fail then they will have to leave the university forever. Unfortunately for Mike, Sulley never does any of his homework and even goofs off by doing rowdy activities such as hanging out with Roar Omega Roar and stealing Archie the Scare Pig (rival school Fear Tech's mascot). Finally, the two monsters get into an argument causing them both to be caught by Hardscrabble and then kicked out of the school. Mike and Sulley then realize that the only way to get back in is to participate in the university's Scare Games by teaming up with a fraternity made up of rejected monsters called Oozma Kappa composing of Don Carlton, Terri and Terry, Art, and Squishy. Mike then becomes Oozma Kappa's coach on the day of the Scare Games, and during the competition the fraternity easily beats all of the other participating fraternities and sororities in every game until finally Oozma Kappa is pitted against ROR during a scaring competition. Oozma Kappa wins the Games, only to realize that they cheated since Sulley secretly set their scare simulator to easy since Mike cannot scare. Mike, facing the fact that Hardscrabble was right about him not being scary and being forced to leave MU forever, decides to go into the human world where he tries to scare several little girls in a cabin in a forest campsite to test his frightfulness but the girls all laugh at him no matter how hard he tries. And to make matters worse Mike's appearance in the forest preserve caught the attention of several policemen in the process since the girls called the cops for thinking that Mike is a bear. Sulley then tries to save Mike by entering the door leading to the cabin but on the way back they find out that Hardscrabble had shut off the door's power trapping them outside with the police after them until finally Sulley lets out his loudest roar ever, scaring off all of the cops in the process and blowing up the door and sending the two monsters back into the university. Mike and Sulley are then permanently expelled from the university as the rest of OK enter the scaring program but as the two leave the school behind for the last time Hardscrabble flies out and tries to give them both a second chance in life by having them both work at Monsters Inc. much to their delight. The two monsters then first start working in the factory's mail room and gradually start working their way up the corporate ladder until finally being promoted to scarers. Personality Mike and Sulley argue and/or fight sometimes; however, it is usually Sulley who annoys Mike first. He is funny, smart, brave, but can sometimes fail to see the obvious in a situation. Trivia *In an early animation test, Mike was considered to have no arms and would have picked things up with his feet. *As revealed in a cut-scene Mike was originally Randall's assistant. *Mike is renamed "'Bob''' Razowski" in the French dub. * Mike has a brief cameo, swimming past in scuba gear during the credits of Finding Nemo, returning the favor, so to speak, after there is a Nemo cameo near the end of Monsters, Inc. The "gear" he is wearing was what he wore to "protect" himself from Boo in Monsters, Inc. * Mike appears in the end credits of Cars as a small car. This car version of him also appears shortly in Tokyo Mater with Sulley when Mater drives through a building. * He also starred in Tomorrowland's attraction, Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, with Roz. * A topper of Mike can be seen in WALL•E. * In the original pitch of Monsters, Inc., Mike did not appear in the movie. * Mike also wears contact lenses. * Whenever Mike Wazowski is shown on public media, such as a Monsters, Inc. commercial or a magazine cover, his face is actually always covered up by the text on said media (such as the Monsters, Inc. "M eyeball" logo in the commercial and a barcode on the magazine cover). Also the DVD (and possibly the upcoming Blu-ray disc) for the film appears to take this even further by having the DVD artwork and the hole in the middle of the DVD used to secure it into place once inside the DVD player both positioned in a way so that the hole is actually placed over Mike's face! In Monsters University, Mike's ID card has his head out of view. * In Monsters University, Mike is 19, meaning that in Monsters, Inc. he is about 27. * As pointed out by Dean Hardscrabble, Mike Wazowski can never become a scarer, so in the original film he ultimately becomes a comedian instead. Gallery File:Mike1.png MikeWazowski3.jpg Mhac.png Mike_Wazowski2.jpg Mwah.png Msd.png Mike-Snowman-Christmas.jpg Mike Wazowski 002.jpg Mike Wazowski 003.jpg Mike Wazowski 004.jpg Mike Wazowski 005.jpg Mike Wazowski 006.jpg Mike Wazowski 007.jpg Mike Wazowski 008.jpg Mike Wazowski 009.jpg Mike Wazowski 010.jpg Mike Wazowski 011.jpg Mike Wazowski 012.jpg Mike Wazowski 013.jpg Mike Wazowski 014.jpg Mike Wazowski 016.jpg Mike Wazowski 015.jpg Mike/Sulley.jpg Mike/Sulley/Boo (Mary).jpg Mike/Sulley/Boo (Mary) 002.jpg Mike/Sulley 002.jpg Mike/Sulley 003.jpg Mike and Celia Mae 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters 002.jpg Mike and Sulley 003.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters.jpg Mike and Sulley 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and Randall.jpg Mike and Celia Mae.jpg Mike and Sulley.jpg Mike Wazowski 017.jpg Monsters 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, Henry Waternoose, and The CDA.jpg Mike, Sulley, Boo (Mary), and Randall.jpg Sulley 004.jpg File:Earlymike.jpg Monstersuniversity 2.jpg monsters-inc2-208489.jpg Postertranslate.jpg Monsters-University-Mike-Sleeping.jpg mike's-id.png|Mike's ID S045a 24epub.pub16.177.jpg ya.png|Baby Mike S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg 12036a.jpg|Mike's figure in Disney Infinity disney-infinity-in-game-mike-930x996.jpg|Mike in Disney Infinity File:Mike MU Comp.jpg|Younger Mike from Monsters University as compared to his older self in Monsters, Inc. Monsters University.jpg|One incarnation the production team thought of for young Mike. D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-01.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-02.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-08.jpeg|Monsters University Clay Model D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-12.jpeg|Comparison of eyes and horns between Monsters Inc and Monsters University D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-13.jpeg|Mike's horns D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-14.jpeg|Mike showing off his retainer D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-20.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art with Sulley V2w6ds.png|Mike (as a Topper) in Wall - E. References Wazowski, Mike Wazowski, Mike Wazowski, Mike Category:Protagonists